


A drabble- only longer

by wlbleach_strawberry



Category: Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlbleach_strawberry/pseuds/wlbleach_strawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluff. Plain fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drabble- only longer

**Author's Note:**

> Shortest writing ever. -sighs- A drabble- only slightly longer in length. I'm still relatively new here, so please do not hesitate to provide any form of suggestion! Hmm... The reason for writing this drabble is mostly due to the fact that Uraboku's quite underrated. I just started watching it and -boom-. Yuki is the cutest boy I've ever seen and Luka is just smoking hot. I'm considering to continue this drabble but I wish to hear your opinions.

 

"I will not betray you."

 

His soft yet audible voice echoed in his mind. Fear was glazed in the young boy's eyes. He cried aloud, reaching out to grab

anyone- anything. He was alone. Isolated. No one needed him. He was a nuisance. He did not belong here and-

 

"Yuki. I'm here."

 

He stiffened momentarily before scrambling to his feet, only to fall......

 

Into the other's familiar embrace.

 

"Only I know your pain. I will tell you over and over even if I have to- I will not betray you."

 

Strong arms wrapped around his waist just then, pulling him close to a broad and sturdy chest. Slender digits weaved into

blonde locks. Yuki leant in, inhaling sharply. The comforting scent of this man before him.

 

Tears. His heart clenched painfully. Everything he had held so close to him shattered, crumbling.  Long lashes fluttered close

and tears rained down his porcelain cheeks.

 

"I'm here."

 

"Luka-"

 

The grip on him tightened. Chaste lips pressed on Yuki's forehead.

 

"I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any opinions or suggestions? Please send them in! -smiles-


End file.
